North Plaza
The North Plaza is the Dead Rising plaza currently undergoing construction. A majority of the area was still under renovation when the initial outbreak transpired as construction crews and repair companies built stores and other essentials. The plaza is situated between Wonderland Plaza and Leisure Park. It is also home to two major stores, Seon's Food and Stuff and Crislip's Home Saloon, where Frank fights Steven and Cliff. It also has the Huntin' Shack, where you can eventually find Cletus and some survivors. In addition to the various psychopaths, Carlito and Isabela reside in their hideout located in the North Plaza. Store Map Note: Numbered empty stores (gray) are unofficial |} Empty store contents |valign=top| |valign=top| |} Characters .]] ;Major Characters *Frank West, has been in North Plaza multiple times *Isabela Keyes, during the case Girl Hunting *Carlito Keyes, has a hideout in North Plaza ;Survivors *David Bailey, during the scoop Shadow of the North Plaza *Josh Manning, during the scoop The Hatchet Man *Barbara Patterson, during the scoop The Hatchet Man *Rich Atkins, during the scoop The Hatchet Man *Kindell Johnson, during the unmarked scoop Dressed for Action *Brett Styles, during the unmarked scoop Gun Shop Standoff *Jonathan Picardsen, during the unmarked scoop Gun Shop Standoff *Alyssa Laurent, during the unmarked scoop Gun Shop Standoff ;Psychopaths *Cletus Samson, during the unmarked scoop The Gun Shop *Steven Chapman, during the case Medicine Run *Cliff Hudson, during the scoop The Hatchet Man *Isabela Keyes, during the case Another Source ;Victims *James Ramsey, during the unmarked scoop The Gun Shop Items Map Dead rising execavator in north plaza.png|Excavator on the catwalk. Dead_rising_bowling_ball_north_plaza_(3).png|2 Bowling Balls, 6 pylons. Dead rising bug.png|Baguette and Milk on catwalk. Dead rising north plaza food.png|coffee creamer and cardboard box on catwalk. Store list PP Stickers Clothing locations Dead_rising_N1_hats.png Dead_rising_N1_hats_(2).png Infinity Mode The following survivors and psychopaths will appear here at the following times, armed with the following weapons. * Survivors ** Bill Brenton, Crislip's Home Saloon, 0:07:00 - 0:19:00, Nailgun ** Alan Peterson, CD Crazy, 0:19:00 - 1:00:00, Lead Pipe ** Pamela Tompkins, Ripper's Blades, 2:00:00 - 2:07:00, Handgun ** Jolie Wu, Crislip's Home Saloon, 3:19:00 - 4:00:00, Fire Ax ** Brett Styles, Huntin' Shack, 4:19:00 - 5:00:00, Shotgun ** Russell Barnaby, Crislip's Home Saloon, 4:19:00 - 5:00:00, Zombified * Psychopaths ** Cliff Hudson, Crislip's Home Saloon, 1:07:00 - 2:00:00, 6:07:00 - 6:19:00, Machete ** Cletus Samson, Huntin' Shack, 2:19:00 - 3:07:00, 5:19:00 - 6:00:00, Shotgun ** Steven Chapman, Crislip's Home Saloon, 5:07:00 - 5:19:00, Weapon Cart, Shotgun ** Larry Chiang, Empty Store by Crislip's, 5:07:00 - 5:19:00, Meat Cleaver ** Isabela Keyes, 6:19:00 - 7:00:00, Motorcycle, Handgun Trivia * Before the zombie outbreak, the North Plaza was being constructed by three construction companies. *An ad for Otto's Construction Company can also be found in the Tall Oaks subway station in the game Resident Evil 6, another zombie game made by Capcom. *The North Plaza has the only two weapon-based stores in the game, the Huntin' Shack and Ripper's Blades. *Since the plaza was undergoing heavy construction, with many stores, lots and a fountain being built, a sign was placed on a wall near the Wonderland Plaza entrance informing shoppers of several stores open for business: Ripper's Blades, Huntin' Shack, Seon's Food & Stuff, and CD Crazy. *The South Plaza in Dead Rising 2 is similar North plaza, both being under construction and having similar names. Gallery /Gallery}} References Category:Dead Rising Locations Category:Dead Rising Plaza